Red and Blonde Fairy Masters
by MircThomas19
Summary: What if Lucy learned something about Natsu a week before the S-class Exams that changed her view on him? What if they figured out something that caused them to give up on the promotion and instead try to get off the island? When the island disappears, they have only themselves and what is left of the Guild. They will be strong and thrive despite the trials ahead. NaLu.
1. Tragedy After Love

RBFM

Tragedy After Love

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

It was raining with dark clouds that day, that day when everything was lost. When the number one mage guild in the country called Fiore had lost its sacred island and its core members to one single attack by a creature of immense power and dark intentions that could only be one thing; a dragon. And not just any dragon but one with smooth black and dark blue scales that overlap on its body and wings that give it a menacing appearance; he was called Acnologia, the Black Dragon of Apocalypse. Despite combing their strengths with four S-class level Mages and one member of the Wizard Saints or the ten most powerful mages in Fiore, Acnologia was not to be stopped. Now before taking to the air using magic after mere durability and vast strength to the upper hand.

Acnologia used it magic to form a powerful and bright beam that struck the island, causing it to explode. There was only a large gap where the island used to be along with some of the seawater that surrounded it. It was an awful sight and there were witnesses to it. There was a ship that somehow was flying despite its poor shape with a young man with robes and black looking at the island with remorse and longing. Elsewhere in the sea, there was a ship that was also in poor shape but was still afloat with people in uniform looking in at horror and shock at the sight. And yet there were also more but neither the first two groups ever notices.

It was a smaller boat that was already sinking but the two passengers didn't care. Their faces were covered in tears rather than raindrops. They just watched the island, where their friends were and now it was all gone. A closer look that was possible when a beam of light had landed on them through the thick and dark rain clouds.

They were a boy and a girl. The boy looked to be a teenager, 17 years of age and almost 18. He wore a tattered vest, a scarf with scales, a wrist band on his right arm, loose pants around his legs and sandals that were hanging off his feet. He also had pink hair that was spiky and wild with his eyes like that of reptiles. The girl was more normal but also had tattered clothes composed of a shirt and skirt over her bikini that showed off her well-developed figure. Her hair was blonde and long enough to reach past her neck. She just kept her eyes closed as tears kept coming while she held onto the boy in question.

They were Natsu Dragneel and Lucy, formally Heartfilla after she joined a mage guild for real. It was evidenced by the symbol of different colors and at different places on their body. The symbol was like a fairy with a tail which actually says everything about the guild name; Fairy Tail, which has been around for over a hundred years. Yet they were hugging each other like a couple because they are.

Most of the friends and fellow guild mates had thought that Natsu and Lucy with get together because they were rather close. Natsu was the one who had saved her more times to than anyone can count and even brought her to Fairy Tail where she was the most happy in her whole life and have gotten stronger than she ever did back at her former home where she was a sheltered heiress to a company worth millions; she had lost her mother years ago and her father had been ignoring her for the sake of his business. And it all happened seven days ago when the two have finally stopped hiding their feelings,

 _Flashback Begins: A week ago._

 _It was just after Cana, a fellow guild mate and friend to Lucy that drinks by the barrel, had invited herself into Lucy's apartment without invitation in order to be partners for the S-class Exams which will decide who will receive the promotion. She was just worried about Cana on how the teenage girl nearly died in the cold or when the heavy drinker of a girl said she will leave the guild if she failed again until Lucy heard a knock on the door. Answering it, Lucy was shocked to see who it was. "Natsu?"_

 _"Hello Lucy. I hope I didn't make your evening worse." Natsu said and before Lucy could respond, "I just ran into Cana and she looked really down. Did something happen?" Lucy didn't know what to make of this new Natsu; he always let himself in without asking and was always blunt about asking questions. "Please let me in Lucy. I just can't sleep with a heavy mind and my heart even hurts."_

 _Lucy was kicked out of stupor, she realized that Natsu was still outside her apartment room. "S-sure." Lucy let Natsu in who took a seat at the couch so Lucy took the one on the other side of a table that is placed in the middle of it. "So what is wrong? You always were excited about these things and you were even nominated to be an S-class mage."_

 _"I know Lucy." Natsu said in a hollow tone that scared Lucy. "It is just that I keep remembering when I met Gildarts in his home after he finally returned. He said that he had a run in with a dragon." Lucy was pecked about this, Natsu always talked about dragons and now she knows they actually exist. "He said that it was a dark dragon that nearly killed him. And Gildarts is are strongest mage under Gramps. In fact if Gildarts isn't so absent minded and clumsy, he will actually been the next Guild Master."_

 _"R-really? A dragon was that powerful?" Lucy was getting even more scared since she was aware on how powerful Gildarts was when she first saw him in person. Just how strong is this dragon to nearly kill a powerful mage like Gildarts?_

 _"The worst part is something that I have learned from Igneel before he disappeared." Igneel was also a dragon and the one who raised Natsu to use his magic and become a mage. "That when a dragon loses his prey, it will keep looking until he finds it again; when a dragon does find its prey once again, they usually don't make out alive a second time." That set Lucy off for sure._

 _"Are you saying that this black dragon could be still looking for Gildarts, to finish him off and anyone one of us that happen to be there too?" Lucy had to ask but the answer was not pretty to say the least._

 _"I don't what to think!" Natsu go up after his sudden outburst while holding his head like he had gotten a headache. "All this is tearing me apart! I just don't know to make of it anymore! I don't like this feeling." Natsu lost his voice and begun to mumble, like he hopes that Lucy won't hear him; she did._

 _"Please Natsu, I am still your teammate. Please tell me what is troubling you." Lucy said as she switched couches and sat right to next to Natsu._

 _"Funny you should bring that up. Lisanna was just with me, hanging out like separated friends until she said something I never thought she would." Natsu, after a few minutes of silence, finally said. "Do you remember on how everyone keeps saying your look like Lisanna and that you were also like her?" Lucy nodded. "They will even joke about me seeing you as a replacement for Lisanna." Lucy nodded, it was harsh but it was still a joke so it shouldn't hurt, right? "She actually wanted you to leave our team Lucy."_

 _"WHAT!?" Lucy couldn't believe it, she always wanted to meet the girl that Natsu called friend but to leave the team that they had made themselves, it was unthinkable._

 _"I know Lucy. I couldn't believe it either so I refused." Natsu then placed his hand on his right cheek and when he passed it over, Lucy gasped to see a red marking of a human hand. That was the mark made by the slap from an enraged woman; like those times where their boyfriends cheat on them or break up with them. This one looked like it still hurt. "I really couldn't believe that Lisanna will do such a thing and she didn't even say she was sorry after she slapped me. Lisanna just left me and said that there is no room in the team for her if you stay around Lucy. That is why I am here, to figure out what to do about." Natsu said in his down tone that mad Lucy feel sorry for him._

 _"You poor thing. Here, like me kiss it." Lucy said and she closed her eyes as she moved in to kiss the mark, hoping it will hurt less but she didn't count on one thing; that Natsu will hear the wrong way and turn his head wrong way._

 _"Kiss wha~!" Natsu and Lucy couldn't believe what happened next; they were kissing each other on the lips! Natsu then felt something that he never did even around Lisanna; it was like his body stopped listening to him and instead followed what his heart was telling it. And one of those orders were to never beak up the kiss; another was to make it deeper. Natsu found himself doing just that until he needed to breathe._

 _"L-lucy…?" Natsu was the one that is scared at the dumbfounded and shocked look on Lucy's face. That meant only one thing to the pink haired dragon slayer. "I'm sorry Lucy." That was loud and clear._

 _"W-what are you sorry for Natsu?" Lucy said and Natsu was confused; like he was expecting a different answer altogether._

 _"I am sorry that I took your first kiss. Most girls hate when guys do that." Natsu spoke from seeing woman slap men who try to kiss them._

 _"Then I must be better than most girls because I enjoyed losing my first kiss to a boy like you. I was even thinking about doing that." Lucy said to be clearer. Natsu was really shocked and confused so Lucy explained. "You see that I have learned from my mother is that when you love someone, you love everything about them even their faults. Your faults are from being poorly raised so I had built up a toleration to it all. With all that, you are a very handsome, sweet and caring man. That is why I wanted to kiss you, because I feel warm and happy around you. I feel terrible after seeing you sad and hurt. I just want to listen to your voice giving me hope and light. That is love Natsu and I love you."_

 _Natsu then felt warm himself after seeing Lucy smile without hesitation or shame after confessing her love to him. That last part was like the life lesion Natsu needed, the last part of the puzzle, the ultimate answer. Natsu still didn't say anything and just kissed Lucy again._

 _"Lucy, I feel the same way. When you are happy, I am too. When you are sad, I feel the same way. When you were hurt, I felt hurt myself. I wanted to see you happy every single day and be safe. You have finally told me what love feels like. I love your good parts and your bad parts. I love Lucy." That was long but had a lot of heart in it and Lucy just teared up and kissed Natsu again._

 _Then, for the rest of the night, the couple never remembered their troubles or their worries. It was like paradise on earth as they never left each other's company and embrace. Lucy even stayed with Natsu in her comfy bed, where Natsu admitted to be attracted to Lucy's scent on it strong. It was the greatest source of the wonderful scent in the entire apartment room other than Lucy herself. The girl just adjusted herself so that Natsu can get a huge whiff of herself._

 _When morning came, the couple had breakfast while playfully feeding each other like they were kids again. Still no one but themselves knew that they have become a couple but they also knew plenty of people who will not take this new development easily. The couple agreed to act no different but also loyal to one and other in case someone tried to go out with one and another. They also realized that if they were going to a couple, no secrets must be kept from each other and they cannot afford to pull ranks based on might or intellect; they had one more week to do it and they will give it their best._

 _XXXXX_

 _And so, a week of training and dating had flew by for the new couple. Natsu had ran Lucy to ground in order to catch up on physical training and building her magic reserves. In return, Lucy will teach Natsu her knowledge on refining his behavior that just made him even more understanding of human interaction and also even more romantic. Natsu then found out that his role as Fire Dragon Slayer was no coincidence as he tried to learn basic fire magic from some books on simple magic from the local library and he took to it like a prodigy. With this section of magic as well as the other simple ones, he learned how to not destroy or melt with his primary magic which pleased both Natsu and Lucy greatly._

 _The dating went really well too, Natsu trying to be on his best behavior while wearing a stuffy suit while trying to keep the drunken boys off of Lucy since they are prone to play rough and dirty in order to get her into their tight grips. They went to restaurants, diners, parks and also to where you can get the best sunsets in all of Magnolia, the main city of Fiore. All the while, no one knew about their relationship; not even Happy, the blue talking and flying cat that was Natsu's main partner in both profession and crime._

 _But now it was time. Time to get in with their partners for the Exams. Yet it didn't stop the couple from hanging out with each other on the boat ride to Tenrou Island, where the S-Class exams always take place. Despite the rude advantage by a couple of competitors, the other teams made it to the island; that was where Natsu and Lucy said goodbye in case one of them gets dropped out of the guild._

 _Pretty soon, that will happen but no in the way no one will ever even imagine._

 _XXXXX_

 _The S-Class Exams were actually put on hold when the Tenrou Island was attacked by a dark Guild that was interested in the magic held there at the grave of the very first master, Grimore Heart. Fairy Tail were ambushed but they fought back and in the long run, they won. But since some many people had been injured, the S-Class Exams were actually cancelled; the promotion was given to no one._

 _It was now when the members trying their best to recover enough to leave the island and try again later. The Third Master was scolding his grandson who had been expelled from the guild a few months earlier, yet that man still set foot on Fairy Tail's sacred island. Cana had finally revealed to Gildarts that he was her father; it turned out that Gildarts had been son obsessed with missions that his wife had left him with their unborn child. But while everyone was chatting, Natsu was nowhere to be seen._

 _"Where is that idiot? Did he take that announcement too hard!?" The master who was short but powerful old man yelled at the top of his voice. No one seemed to know what the problem with Natsu was. No one but one, Lucy, his girlfriend. She knew where he was and where he was going. While everyone was arguing on how to look for Natsu, Lucy left the campsite and no one noticed._

 _After a long walk, Lucy found a small and hidden pier that had a floating boat and Natsu was there with his bag inside and trying to untie the ropes. Before she could say anything, "I was about to go and look for you Lucy." Natsu said while not pulling his eyes towards her to focus on his work._

 _"So why are you leaving? What about the rest of the guild?" Lucy asked, she could be angry but the new Natsu will never do something like this without a good reason; she then noticed that his face was covered in tears. When Natsu was done, he didn't say a word until he placed his hand on Lucy's forehead for some reason and strangely, his hand glowed bright yellow. But then Lucy started to feel like she heard harsh voices of her guild mates say all sorts of bad things about Natsu and that they hate him for dating Lucy. "W-what is this?"_

 _"Magic that the first guild master had given me once I found her gravestone. I just had to see it for my own because I was tired of waiting but it seemed that the first master guided me there." Natsu actually answered, "She told me to leave with you because no one will ever notice or even care since they wanted a guild without someone like me that will never change for the better."_

 _"They're wrong!" Lucy said and she tackled her boyfriend in the chest, "They all are wrong! I thought they were all out friends but they didn't want us to be a couple just to have each other for themselves!?" Lucy stopped her ranting and started to cry again. Natsu just held her until he started to smell something foul and even feel in in the air; it smelled of dragon scales! But this was nothing like Igneel at all, it was more like blood than flames and the feeling in the air was foul and human hating that Igneel never gave off._

 _"Come on Lucy. They don't want us and the first master gave her orders." Natsu then boarded the boat while guiding Lucy into it. Once they had their stuff on board, Natsu rowed away from the island until it was nothing but a shadow in the horizon as dark clouds followed after a black dragon. Not doing anything was not in their rulebook but against a dragon like that, what else can their do? That day was to be their biggest regret but they could only do what the first master had guided them to; maybe things can go right after all._

 _Flashback Ends!_

"Ready to go Lucy? We have as little guild members as it is." Natsu said and the blonde girl nodded. Thankfully for some one that gets motion sickness like Natsu, he already had found a solution. Channeling his fire magic to his bare feet, he caused them to be ignited and lift himself off the sinking chunk of wood with Lucy on his back.

Changing direction by altering the amount of magic flow to his legs, Natsu rocketed in the direction he remembered from where the boat to Tenrou Island came from. It took long since the rain forced Natsu to burn a lot of his magic reserves to keep them from crashing into the sea. But still they made it and Lucy got back on the ground after Natsu but she won't leave the warmth that radiated off her secret boyfriend even in the rain.

Speaking of which, the sadden couple just trudged their feet to the Guild Hall to tell them what had happened if those Magic Council Members had already brought it hard and blunt. Speaking of the devil, those same people were there and the remaining members were crying their eyes. Even more when they saw Natsu and Lucy coming; that only mean those two were the only ones to survive.

"Natsu-nee-san, Lucy-nee-chan…" Romeo, a young boy who wasn't the right age to be a mage yet, was glad that his role model and his girlfriend still lived but was scared. Fairy Tail kept its place on the top with those powerful mages as members and now they were gone. "What is going to happen to us?" Natsu just kneed down and took Romeo into his arms in which the young body returned.

"We are not going to give up." Natsu said that was so loud that everyone heard him but the dragon slayer didn't care. "We are going to live on. We can rebuild our guild."

"B-but how…?" Macao, Romeo's father and a lesser member of Fairy Tail, said. "We only have so little members and now we are the only one without S-class mages to back us up."

"So we will train." Natsu said simply. "I mean we all are going to improve and become stronger. If we give up and let ourselves rot, than gramps and everyone on the island had to disappear for nothing." That made perfect sense and everyone agreed. "So let's just find out if Gramps had decided on possible successors in times like this and meanwhile, everyone will still take missions and grow stronger. We will be reborn and we will make it out of this mess even better than before! Let's do this!"

"YEAH!" That was enough to lift everyone's spirits and they hurried to forgo their drinks and meals to take missions. Meanwhile, Macao and his best friend Wakaba had hurried to where the Makarov Dreyar, the Third Guild Master, had kept his notes in hopes of finding something. Natsu just patted Romeo on the hand before looking for a mission himself while Lucy just watched the busy and excited guild all thanks to her boyfriend; Natsu Dragneel has come a long way so far and if it kills her, Lucy will see that Natsu will remain the beacon of hope in Fairy Tail.

"Come on Lucy. We got a mission to do." Natsu said gently to get his girlfriend's attention and she nodded.

"Yeah. I will go where ever you do." Lucy responded and the couple kissed before leaving together into the light filled exit of the guild. No matter how long it took, Fairy Tail will wait for the members they have lost to return, in one way or another. And once they do, they will see that they were wrong about Natsu and his most precious girl.

End of Chapter 1

 ***Here you have it everyone! Another story and the second one this month! It sure took all day in order to complete so I better get back to my other stories.**

 **If you think I am bashing most of Fairy Tail, don't because it merely Natsu and Lucy learning about all those negative feelings and emotions that the guild members keep bottled up. And it was all part of Mavis's orders so you can't blame the couple for following orders from the founder of Fairy Tail, the only one who knows what to do in situations like this one. That is why we must never go into people's minds, there are always stuff in there that can even destroy the strongest of bonds.**

 **Please mind that because I don't plan on 'bashing' any Fairy Tail members in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think and have a nice day!***


	2. Seven Years Later

RBFM

Seven Years Later

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _Last Time on Red and Blonde Fairy Masters,_

" _YEAH!" That was enough to lift everyone's spirits and they hurried to forgo their drinks and meals to take missions. Meanwhile, Macao and his best friend Wakaba had hurried to where the Makarov Dreyar, the Third Guild Master, had kept his notes in hopes of finding something. Natsu just patted Romeo on the hand before looking for a mission himself while Lucy just watched the busy and excited guild all thanks to her boyfriend; Natsu Dragneel has come a long way so far and if it kills her, Lucy will see that Natsu will remain the beacon of hope in Fairy Tail._

 _"Come on Lucy. We got a mission to do." Natsu said gently to get his girlfriend's attention and she nodded._

 _"Yeah. I will go where ever you do." Lucy responded and the couple kissed before leaving together into the light filled exit of the guild. No matter how long it took, Fairy Tail will wait for the members they have lost to return, in one way or another. And once they do, they will see that they were wrong about Natsu and his most precious girl._

Seven years, seven long years since Acnologia was last seen at Tenrou Island. A lot has happened. Guilds started to pop throughout Fiore and older ones had requited more members. But then there was Fairy Tail Guild. The sayings that are going around is that after the incident on Tenrou Island, the guild has gotten its youngest master to date.

That same Guild Master that is currently in his twenties had kept his guild at number one of the Guilds in Fiore. They are also saying that this guild master had requited some many new members, the guild hall is twice as big. He even saw to the construction of a male dorm such as the female dorm called Fairy Hills, called Fairy Mountain.

But the biggest part was when he also became one of the youngest members of the Ten Wizard Saints. Still what sit everyone off was that he practically threatened the Magic Council when they sent that messenger telling him about joining the ranks of Wizard Saint. He told them that if they want him in their ranks, they will have to leave Fairy Tail alone as if anything gets destroyed, he will punish the guilty members by himself. He also told them to not treat him like a government dog as if they need his help, they will have to wait for him to call them instead.

That move had succeeded in increasing the glory and fame of Fairy Tail greatly, with a guild master bold and brave enough to face anything that comes across them. Mages flocked to join and pretty soon they had to expand again. Lastly, this Master had set up very healthy relationships between the other guilds, not making them feel inferior or worthless like the ones before. That caused a lot of peace between them but there were still one Guild that tried to be the one guild that Fairy Tail could never beat; named Sabretooth with their own set of S-class mages with a master that valued strength and victory above all else.

That is basically all that happened in a seven year period and now it was time. Time for Tenrou Island to reappear. It turned out that when Fairy Tail tried to investigate the site where the island disappeared, they instead found traces of a great and powerful spell used; with a feeling related to one used when Fairy Tail was in a Guild war with a former rival months ago. The master spent hours researching any other spell that could have happened on the island before it disappeared. Soon after, he announced his discovery to his guild that a great Fairy Spell was used in order to protect the island from Acnologia's attack; the guild members on the island were still alive.

The only problem was that this spell, named Fairy Sphere, places anyone in suspended animation for seven years straight until the magic power runs out. And now the seven years are up, it was time to be there when Tenrou Island appears again. The Fourth Guild Master sent Macro, Jet, Droy, Bisca, Alzack, and Laki; they all have become S-class Mages based on how strong they became from intensive training and how well they performed when the master each gave them an S-class mission prematurely. This island was the main method to promote Fairy Tail mages after all.

"See anything yet Jet?" Droy asked from his side of the ship, the two best partners ever were once part of Team Shadow until their most promising member Levy had been chosen for the S-Class Exams. After his training with both his magic and body, Droy and Jet had become body built and their magic was so strong they can take on armies of wild beasts with a single spell. The two don't want to be extra baggage by the time Levy returns.

"No Droy. About you Alzack? Are you sure about leaving Asuka with the Master? She will miss you." Jet said before shifting his glaze to the gunslinger couple to his left. They heard him and just nodded.

"Asuka is only six and this will be scary for her. Besides, she has fun with the Master and his family as much as us. That is why they often babysit when we are taking missions." Alzack had matured as well; he was so skilled with Gun Magic is that he can use more than one weapon at a time and can use any type of rifle. Bisca, his wife, was the same as well.

"Yeah. She will be fine with her playmates." Bisca added and then placed her head on her husband's shoulder. "It is just too bad that he had to go to a meeting along with his wife. But I am sure that the surprise everyone will get when they find out who our Master is will just be the same."

Everyone on the ship nodded. And this ship, it was not one to sail in the waters. It was one that soared through the skies on magic lacrima powered engines. It was in the shape of an actually fairy, with wings covering the boosters from rain or any weather and arms that held lanterns for night travel. It was called the Fairy Ferry Ship, it was tongue twister for sure but since it complimented on its functions and design perfectly, no one complained for long.

"Wait! Who is that?" That cut through the silence like a sharpen knife and it came from Jet. Everyone hurried to see what Jet was seeing and the sight was curious to say the least. There was a girl, wearing small and loose clothing with wings on her ears, making it look like she is a fairy. But what was curious was that she was standing on the surface of the water!

"Who is that?" Macro shouted as he took the binoculars from Jet in his hurry. The girl said nothing and then raised her arms upward which caused something to happen. The sea behind her started to rise like something in a spherical shape was rising from the bottom. It was a sphere but of a golden yellow with the giant Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"That could be it!" Bisca said in excitement that spread onto everyone else. After directing the Fairy Ferry nearer to the island, Laki used his magic over wood to make a quick landing deck and port of the side of the island they were approaching. When they finished landing, the S-class mages hurried to find everyone on the island.

It took a few minutes before they found someone, it was a rather disturbing sight to say the least. It was a familiar short old man that looked as if someone had tried to bury him but did a terrible job. It was the Third Master of Fairy Tail, Master… "Makarov!" Macro yelled out as he raced down the steep hill with his multi-color flames allowing him to move through the rugged terrain. Such as purple sticking on the boulder not to slip, orange on the mud not to slide and blue to make footholds on the dirt. Once Macro reached Makarov, the mage shook the old man until the former had to move fast to avoid the cranky old man's arm.

"Shut up! I am trying to sleep!" Makarov roared until he realized something, Marco and the others from Fairy Tail were on the island for seemingly no reason and…they are a lot different. "Macro? Jet? Droy? Laki? Bisca? Alzack? What happened all of you?"

It was just for a brief moment but Makarov could have sworn to see that the guild members looked at him with disappointed looks before answering. "There is nothing wrong us. In fact we are much more powerful we ever were."

"And it is all thanks to Natsu." Laki added and Makarov was just confused until,

"Natsu!? Where are you!?" Makarov got up from his position and tried to find the fire dragon slayer to no avail.

"Don't bother. Natsu is actually off the island and all the way back in Magnolia as of this very moment." Macro told Makarov who just nodded and started to look for the other members on the island. Everyone was all present and accounted for with the exception of Natsu and Lucy.

"Where is Lucy!?" Gray had always tried to be a better friend to Lucy than Natsu since he sort of had a slight obsession with the blonde. Too bad that he only proved to be ignorant of not only his number one fan Juvia but also that his crush was dating his rival, the one mage Gray truly dispensed for being so reckless and for controlling fire that melts his ice.

"Lucy is also in Magnolia, with Natsu." Macro answered blandly and ignoring the fact that Gray was starting to get a little furious. The fact that the S-class Exams were over and so were his chance of gain an advantage over Natsu as well as the fact that Natsu left 'like a coward'.

"Just what has happened so much that you all look so old?" Mirajane, the old barmaid and one of the past S-class Mages asked; she was always on good relations with Lucy since they have a lot in common, their girl talks were always warm and comfy.

"We had a theory on what happened and it said that it meant waiting for seven years for this island to come back. We did just that." Alzack took his turn at explaining and had the urge to laugh at the expressions on the missing mages' faces.

 **"SEVEN YEARS!?"** That was basically their reply. Predictable and yet funny at the same time.

XXXXX

"Well what did we miss?! What about the guild!?" Makarov spoke in concern that made the older mages nod to each other. But before anyone could respond, a bright light had appeared in the clearing as them. It was the same girl who revealed the island from the sea.

"Y-you…" Macro said as he tried to make out of this development in circumstance. The girl just smiled and spoke in a voice that no living mortal can ever have.

"Don't be alarmed. I am a friend. In fact one am one of the founders of Fairy Tail and later the first master. My name is Mavis Vermillion." The girl introduced herself and everyone was in awe that they are in the presence of one of the founders to Fairy Tail. Then the girl turned sour in her expression as she turned to the S-class mages who ventured to the island. "IF you see the Fourth Master, please send this message to him and his wife. I am truly sorry for what I have done to them. I have caused their bonds with these people in order to save them from sharing their fate. I hope to redeem for what I have done."

This got the Tenrou group confused and scared but the other Fairy Tail mages knew what Mavis meant. They just nodded with similarly sour expressions. Then Mavis disappeared and the S-class mages turned to the confused Tenrou group,

"We will be wasting time telling you so we will just show you. Come on. Natsu and Lucy already know about this place so they are expecting to hear back from us." Macro led the Tenrou Team to the new and personal vehicle owned Fairy Tail; the group were already crying at imagining how much money it took to make such a vessel.

After it started to lift off, Gajeel and Laxus who were both Dragon Slayers suddenly got the same motion sickness as Natsu with Wendy as strangely the main exception. It had something to do with how hard they trained which caused them to be terrible at transportation. It was wonder as to the fact that Natsu can fly with his greatest partner, the blue talking cat named Happy.

Speaking of which, the same cat was with two other talking cats or what they are called as Exceed. One was of a white fur color and wore a normal dress while the other was of a black fur color and held a miniature sword on his back. They were Charla and Panther Lily respectively. They were trying to find out just how much change to the Exceed over seven years.

"I don't think that we have much to worry. We Exceed pretty much ages like humans. I think that seven years can have change depending on the Exceed like with the human." That simple and short but it was the best Panther Lily could explain for everyone to hear. Meanwhile, everyone tried to twist their mind around the fact that seven years had passed while they were asleep; it was also that the Mages from the new present Fairy Tail just drift off away from the ship and not look at them.

XXXXX

Soon, the Fairy Ferry Ship reached Magnolia which took the Tenrou Team by surprise as to how much it grown over the last seven years. The city was twice as big as it was seven years ago and the population seems twice as much too. The streets were flooded with people, young and old, children and adults doing shopping and walking. Then they all looked up to the flying ship and waved happily at it; it was like everyone was worshipping the ship or more specifically the symbol on it, of Fairy Tail.

After that much, the guild hall was in sight. The Tenrou Team were in awe at the sight of it and wondered what it looked like inside. "What is that!?" The boys found themselves yelling at the sight of Fairy Mountains. They suddenly got drooling over the promise of actually sleeping in real beds while the girls get to keep Fairy Hill.

"That is where you are not allowed to Gildarts!" The escort mages yelled at the man with the sheepish expression on his face.

"Come on you guys." He tried to convince them otherwise but they won't budge for poor Gildarts.

"You travel too much anyways." Macro said and he pushed the guild hall doors open with a mighty push. "We're back!" He yelled true and bold to get every single member present in the main lobby to see that the Tenrou Team was back, they still had the same impression on them as the escort team did on Tenrou Island. Or at least the older members; it is true that the older you are, the harder you hold onto a grudge

"Cool! That is the mages that were strong enough to the all take the S-class exams!" Much of the younger members, children or young adults who had heard about Fairy Tail's nature and glory; they wanted to be part of it for themselves and make lots of new friends.

"Yeah! That must be Mr. Makarov Dreyer! The one who has the previous Fairy Tail Master! He was even a Wizard Saint!" Another had said as the others joined her in checking out the Tenrou Group, it was no helping with the dry and distrusting atmosphere that they were feeling. They just noticed on how there was a girl who resembled a couple of mages, a boy and a girl who were like another couple but with the distinctive appearances mixed matched with each other; there was even a pair of young boys who looked well fit and with a cat on every shoulder.

"Can you just calm down and tell us why we feel unwelcome?" Makarov said to settled down the excited young crowd. But before any of the new and old members could response, there was another surprise for the unsuspecting and uneasy mages today.

"Hello guys." That voice cut through the Tenrou Team as painful as an arrow from a bow. They all turned to finally see the Fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail, the one who had made the guild even better than before and not with their help or support. They also recognized the woman by his side.

"Glad to see you again. Really." The woman said as the light from the entrance had changed angle so their appearances were clearer. The man was in his mid-twenties wearing a fancy jacket like those of most guild masters but also wearing the cross on a circle, the symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints. His outfit also consisted of sandals, shorts that reached the kneecaps, a t-shirt with the picture of a dragon, a strange gauntlet on the right hand and a golden ring on his left hand's ringer finger. He also had salmon pink hair and with a scale style scarf around his neck

The woman was also in his her mid-twenties with clothing that was both revealing and more modest. Her blonde hair was in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down her back. She also wore sandals but with pants that reached barely to her heels. She also wore a jacket that was actually hanging free on her shoulder even in the strong wind. Her left hand also had a golden ring on her ringer finger. Her shirt just had two dragons, one is acting like an alpha while the other was acting like the alpha's mate.

"Natsu…Lucy…" Makarov was looking at them like he was found trespassing on the land that belonged to a dragon's couple. They don't take to people like those very well at all.

End of Chapter 2.

 ***Hey Everyone! Things have been slow again so it sure took a while to make this chapter. I sure hope it is good enough.**

 **I am sorry if this chapter was predictable but I have read stories about Natsu becoming the fourth Guild Master after being left behind. I liked the idea so I wanted to make my own story based on it but this time with my best pairing in the manga series. I will see if you want me to continue with the canon timeline. Tell me what you know!***


	3. Seven Years of Catching Up

Red and Blonde Fairy Masters

Seven Years of Catching Up

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _Previously on Red and Blonde Fairy Masters,_

 _"Cool! That is the mages that were strong enough to the all take the S-class exams!" Much of the younger members, children or young adults who had heard about Fairy Tail's nature and glory; they wanted to be part of it for themselves and make lots of new friends._

 _"Yeah! That must be Mr. Makarov Dreyer! The one who has the previous Fairy Tail Master! He was even a Wizard Saint!" Another had said as the others joined her in checking out the Tenrou Group, it was no helping with the dry and distrusting atmosphere that they were feeling. They just noticed on how there was a girl who resembled a couple of mages, a boy and a girl who were like another couple but with the distinctive appearances mixed matched with each other; there was even a pair of young boys who looked well fit and with a cat on every shoulder._

 _"Can you just calm down and tell us why we feel unwelcomed?" Makarov said to settled down the excited young crowd. But before any of the new and old members could response, there was another surprise for the unsuspecting and uneasy mages today._

 _"Hello guys." That voice cut through the Tenrou Team as painful as an arrow from a bow. They all turned to finally see the Fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail, the one who had made the guild even better than before and not with their help or support. They also recognized the woman by his side._

 _"Glad to see you again. Really." The woman said as the light from the entrance had changed angle so their appearances were clearer. The man was in his mid-twenties wearing a fancy jacket like those of most guild masters but also wearing the cross on a circle, the symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints. His outfit also consisted of sandals, shorts that reached the kneecaps, a t-shirt with the picture of a dragon, a strange gauntlet on the right hand and a golden ring on his left hand's ringer finger. He also had salmon pink hair and with a scale style scarf around his neck_

 _The woman was also in his her mid-twenties with clothing that was both revealing and more modest. Her blonde hair was in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down her back. She also wore sandals but with pants that reached barely to her heels. She also wore a jacket that was actually hanging free on her shoulder even in the strong wind. Her left hand also had a golden ring on her ringer finger. Her shirt just had two dragons, one is acting like an alpha while the other was acting like the alpha's mate._

 _"Natsu…Lucy…" Makarov was looking at them like he was found trespassing on the land that belonged to a dragon's couple. They don't take to people like those very well at all._

"That is us gramps. We though we heard the island had appeared again and we thought that our guild members had already picked you all up." Natsu said and the couple walked through the guild. Makarov was wondering why everyone was looking at them with smiles and awe. Then they stopped by the bar, "I am sure you all have your thoughts on this but there is never something to be sad or mad about when comrades finally return after years of being missing. Now let's give them the best welcome party we can pull off!"

"Yay!"

"PARTY!"

Cheers roared into the air and the Tenrou group was surprised to see that Natsu was able to lift the heavy atmosphere and turn it back into the old Fairy Tail glow. Of course, everyone drank themselves until they couldn't as much as stand up straight; they just don't know how much they could drink until they couldn't drink anymore, of course they always forget once they wake up. But not Makarov, he had the most experience in drinking ale so he was one of the few to remain sober the very evening that came without a hitch. "I still can't believe it brats. You are now the most beloved in the entire guild."

"You better gramps. Someone has to keep what is left of the guild standing so that you will actually have some place to go." Natsu chuckled as he was drinking but like with Makarov, he knew when he actually had enough. But this old man found himself thinking hard on that last comment until he finally put two and two together to make four.

 **"YOU'RE THE MASTER!?"** Normally that will wake everyone, including the ones drunk out of their skulls, but that was not to be the case and instead of yells of disbelief, only chuckling and giggling filled the air. It helped that Kinana, an employee hired by the guild to be their bartender, was around to keep the thirsty men from their ale bottles.

"There was no contest gramps. By the way, thanks for actually putting some trust in me. It really helped us find a new guild master." Natsu said with an unchanged expression. Makarov lost his voice and looked down but not without muttering,

'No problem. Thank you for taking care of the guild while we were gone.' Natsu and Lucy smirked, they finally got the old man to open up and let out what he was hiding. But now they will have to wait. Wait for something inevitable and unavoidable with the Tenrou Team when they learn at last who the fourth master of Fairy Tail is.

XXXXX

It took until the next morning but they did awaken and they all complained about how their hangovers were killing them in the head. They barley even got back on their feet without falling to their knees. It was a mess for sure but they were not to sleep it off like last night but they were finally sober once they went like,

"WHAT!?"

"THE STUPID FLAME BRAIN IS THE MASTER!?"

"WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!? THE SALAMANDER IS NOT EVEN S-CLASS YET!?"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu finally had enough of all this and he released an aura that shook everyone below S-class to the bone. It was like a fire dragon had come from nowhere was eyeing them as if they were its next chosen meal. The very aura had increased the temperatures to uncomfortable degrees and the mere pressure made it near impossible to keep standing. "I was chosen to be the master and I was not to let everyone down. If you don't like it then you will need to move on. Seven years is long enough to make this changes and you have no idea just what we had to do to make sure this place is still here for you all ungrateful and untrusting bastards to return! If you are going to insult their choice then I don't need you in my guild, I am the master and my word is law in this hall. Get me!?"

No one said a word of argument or complaining so Natsu eventually let up the aura and returned back to his seat at the bar. Lucy squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek to successfully calming down. Meanwhile, Makarov was clapping and blushing at both the display of authority and the display of Lucy's love to him. He could just look back on when he dated the very woman who was to be his wife and made him a father; he also remembered hearing from his son that he had married the love of his life and made the former a grandfather.

'What I won't give to live out the old days.' "That was really impressive Natsu." Makarov stopped his clapping to stop the tingling and stinging feeling in his palms. "You sure handled those brat very nicely."

"I had to do it under short notice gramps. It barely took seven years." Natsu said with newfound modesty that made Makarov shake his head in minor disbelief. "Now I have another big project to do, get Gray and Gajeel to move on from our past 'rivalries'.

"Fired head! Come here and meet your maker!" *Flick! Crash!*

Gray just had to interrupt both current and former Guild Master in their conversation with an attack that was foiled when Natsu instead flicked his finger which sent Gray to the other side of the guild hall and into the ground. He tried to get up and try again but he was pressed into the ground by another guild member

"Sorry Gray but you can't fight the master. That won't be good manners and it won't be good to Fairy Tail for finally cleaning after our bad name which took seven years." Droy said and before Gray could retort, he saw that Droy had been working out and those large muscles posed no argument.

Droy was wearing pretty much his usual attire and his hair style was no different than seven years ago but with some new accessories. There were shoulder armor plates that had seven holes each in a horizontal pattern. He was also wearing a pendant with an enlarged Fairy Tail symbol.

Jet was also there but his change was more than Droy's. He ditched his open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows to show under all that to be a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering Jet's legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He was sometimes shown with a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top. Seemingly after seven years, Jet dons a high-collared dark shirt, with light edges and sleeves reaching down below his elbows, adorned by a motif reminiscent of a wing and two resembling large leafs, respectively on the right part of the collar and on the upper parts of the sleeves, under a cuirass-like cloth covering the lower part of his chest, held up by two light bands passing over his shoulders. He doesn't sport his hat anymore, though his pants and boots seem to have remained the same.

"Thanks Droy but I know Gray. He still thinks of me as someone who cheated his way out of our 'rivalry'. He will not rest until he gets his point across." Natsu had surprised everyone from Tenrou on how mature he had gotten. He just turned to his wife and nudged her neck, as if to give the credit to her. Lucy just giggled and petted her husband like a house cat. He purred to her touch which showed just how much Natsu loves her and how good he welcomes her to do anything she wanted with him; that is how beautiful love can be, but also how dangerous and problematic it will be.

"How about we, Jet and I, will dish out the ice cone and Gajeel. We still didn't forget on how he treated Levy and started that stupid war seven years ago." Droy glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer who found it hard to escape the resentful and disappointed looks that everyone else gave him. Levy just showed pity and a slight dose of ear that somehow had made its way past Gajeel's iron hard skin and made his heart clinch; it was like someone had dug his hand into his chest and was squeezing the life juice out of it.

And yet later that day,

"This will be a duel battle. Both sides have two mages and the first side to have all two mages fallen will lose and the remaining side that wins must have at least one mage still standing." Laki Olietta was not one of the more well-known mages but she was still a member in her pursue to back up her new master, she toiled and trained her body to its limits. Now she can use her magic, **Uddo Meiku** , to the extent of growing forests in an instant and forming wooden dolls so real like that they can even be fooled for real with a fake heartbeat.

In appearance, Laki is a slim young woman of average height with straight, pale lavender hair set in a bowl cut-like style, with her fringe covering the left part of her forehead, and the right side exposed. She has also been seen sporting longer hair in other instances, with two bangs framing her face and her forehead being covered by her fringe. She has brown eyes, and a large, dark-colored ribbon adorning the top of her head. She is always shown wearing a pair of simple glasses with oval lenses. After the 7-year time skip, the only noticeable changes in her appearance are the hair, whose style is reminiscent of her previous long cut, but wavier, with the bangs framing her face and going down to her shoulders being undulated, with a triangular tuft covering her forehead, and larger breasts. Her ribbon now marks the spot where Laki's hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching down to the middle of her back.

"Battle begin!" Laki rose her hand and lowered in the way of the 'go flag' to any tournament. But Gray was not going to do any strategy because he was still urging to fight Natsu. So that was why this happened,

" **Aisu Meiku: Ransu**!" Gray placed his fist over his palm and created multiple lances made of ice that they direct towards Jet and Droy.

" **Tetsuryūsō: Kishin**!" Gajeel turned his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of iron spears are fired towards their enemy multiple times in rapid succession at the two S-class mages who finally made their move.

" **Nakkuru Puranto**!" Droy threw seeds on the ground, which then grow into large vines with fists, pummeling the lances made of ice. Meanwhile Jet moved in speeds that surprised Gajeel, none of his spears could even scratch the user of **Hai Supīdo** magic.

" **Hayabusa Tenshō**!" Jet rushed at Gajeel, attacking at a melee range and lands a kick to the latter's stomach. Seven years ago, this barley did a thing but not today. Gajeel actually felt that kick and even heard the breaking of some of his **Tetsuryū no Uroko** that he had used in a hurry.

"We are not through yet!" Droy said before taking out another seed and crushed it in his hand this time. " **Kakuhan Puranto**!" The seed grew into a life sized whip that surprising had a weight on the end that Droy swung around and then shot it at Gray,

" **Aisu Meiku: Shīrudo**!" Gray did the usual pose for an **Aisu Meiku** spell and created a few shields, lying in a row that resembled five large flower petals that caused the weight on Droy's whip to be stuck in the ice work.

Meanwhile, Gajeel tried to get his own move. " **Tetsuryū no Hōkō**!" He took in a huge breath and let out a mighty breath of raw metal power that tore up the very ground below but it was not making Jet stir.

" **Kyoujin Kengi**." Jet calmly said and Gajeel engulfed the S-class mage in his attack. Yet, Jet revealed to have not even got his coat dirty in the attack! "You still think of us as weak, no wonder Master is so worried. But if I didn't know that spell then I will really be in trouble." Jet said and Gajeel got even more annoyed. But then both mages heard a bunch of screams, a man of pain and a woman of fear.

XXXXX

They all turned to see that the weight on Droy's whip had thorns on it and they all extended a few meters in mere seconds, piercing Gray in his arms and his chest. That is what he was howling about, Juvia was just in the sidelines screaming about it; somehow Lucy was able to keep her in place despite that Juvia can turn into water at will.

"We still have plenty to show Gray. Let's see how you can still go against us now." Droy said to the stripper withering on the ground in pain. Then the said mage grabbed the whip and covered it in ice at a moderate pace.

"I can because I need to show the flame brain what he really is! I can't let him get ahead of me!" Gray said until Droy pulled away the whip at a speed that shattered the ice on it. There was only the weight with the thorns left frozen; it turned out to be nothing but an unnecessary accessory for it. Droy then retracted the whip and recoiled it onto a spot on his belt.

"Fine, lets you taste something like this!" Droy took out a bizarre looking seed and shot it into the ground. It then grew into a strange flower larger an average adult with its petals still before-bloom. Its petals did bloom in the next split second to reveal something like a cannon as the bulb. " **Kyanon Puranto**!" The bulb then unleashed a beam of sun bright energy that threatened to do real damage to Gray so he acted fast,

"Let me show you my cannon! **Aisu Meiku:** **Aisu Kyanon**!" Gray had conjured up his own large, long-barreled cannon made of ice that shot a cannonball of ice at the beam. Gray then realized that he was about to lose the fight when it just started; he had to really pour his magical power into the spell just to match the might of Droy's.

When that happened, a large cloud of smoke engulfed nearly half of the battlefield but Dory was not going to wait for his opponent to strike; he needed to take Gray by surprise. " **Nakkuru Puranto**!" Droy unleashed a storm of plant fist at Gray again, finally bringing some physical damage other than his lucky strike from before. Gray just froze the rest of the spell so the stripper thought he had the upper hand when he heard a new spell, " **Chein Puranto**!"

Gray was now bound by the legs, chest and neck but surprising not his arms. He was so focused on recovering from the surprise spell that he didn't notice that Droy had made some unnamed hand gestures. There then blue vines that also came and this time had took Gray's arms and made sure that both of them never meet each other, successfully preventing Gray from using **Aisu Meiku**!

"I will admit it Droy, you have gotten good over the seven years for sure. But I can still use my magic to freeze even without using both hands!" Gray thought that he was in trouble and tried to use his magic on the blue vines only to see that they weren't freezing over or anything! Instead they just got tighter around his wrists, causing only more pain.

"Are you even more impressed? And what do you think of my **Hara Puranto**?" Droy taunted in return and this time, Gray was now shocked and the former started smirking. "It think that this has gone far enough," Droy said as he approached the bound Gray with a couple of seeds in hand and threw them into the ground just mere inches from the stripper. " **Tawa** **Puranto**!" A strong and tall beanstalk emerged from the ground and struck Gray with massive force as it reached its highest point before turning direction the ground with a mighty thud. Gray was unconscious inside the very nest made from the top vines. "That is the difference Gray. Between someone eligible for S-class and someone who is one." Droy retracted the vines from Gray.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Jet and Gajeel were at a stand hill. Jet was running little on empty while Gajeel was worse to wear, not with his clothes tore to sheds and bruises all over his body. "Not bad for a mage who was once an S-class mage until your first guild was disbanded for the war of seven years ago." Jet smirked as he was the one who was on his knees the strongest in contrast to Gajeel, feeling like falling to his knees.

"Is all this because of that same stupid war? I was just following orders! I never had that grudge that old fucker bastard had, all I wanted was a place to work and iron!" Gajeel croaked through his pain but Jet just shook his head.

"No, no. You shouldn't let your emotions cloud you or your magic is going to betray you. That is what Master had taught me, had taught everyone in the guild. We ultimately couldn't last without him." Jet said in a sagely tone, "Why are you still wanting to face him and make him seem that less important. You have a hundred years to wait until you can even stand against Master."

"It is because we both are dragon slayers." Gajeel finally managed to calm himself down, "That is what he told me when we talked about our dragons. I wanted nothing to do with the punk from seven years ago that defeated me. But that kid back there was someone that I thought never existed. I came to him even after saying that I will kill him if I saw his smug mug again. But I didn't." Jet was silent and wanted to hear more, "That kid was a dragon slayer like me and also never killed a dragon like me because no matter how long or how hard we looked, there was nothing. We had so much in common, he was the only one I can turn to you; I just never admitted it until today. Now do you see how I feel, seven years past and now I am the runt and the punk so how can I live with myself?"

"I am not a dragon slayer Gajeel but I am a good listener and also somehow who never lets his guard down. Unlike you!" Jet then vanished and hit Gajeel in the stomach but when the dragon slayer was sent a few feet from Jet, he moved again and got hit in the same place again. This went on until he was sent into the air and into the ground after almost twenty strikes that seemed to happen one after the other. Gajeel never got up.

"The double battle is over, Droy and Jet win!" Laki announced and pointed to Laxus, "You are the only one left who wants to face our master but you will actually duel against one of our more recent members on Master's order." Laxus turned his head to the side,

"And why is that? He is just a punk and I have been a Fairy Tail S-class mage for years. I could kill him." Laxus said with gruffness, overconfidence and yet concern mixed in with his voice. But Laki never answered, instead someone emerged from the crowd.

"That is because Master's is my teacher and for your information, I am an S-class mage myself. I can take you on." He was a boy around his late teens with notable features like his sunglasses, the bandanna on his head and silver lined gloves. The rest of his outfit is just a black coat over a burnt orange shirt and black pants that had the pattern of blue waves. "My name is Kurosun Atsui and I am asked of Teacher to fight you."

"Whatever, I need to see what else happened while we are away." Laxus took his side to the battlefield while Kurosun took his. Laki announced the battle to start but no one bothered with it when Kurosun placed his palm to face the sun, as if it was inside his hand. When Kurosun lowered his hand, there is was; a sun lying in his glove like a harmless ball!

End of Chapter 3.

 ***I have been wanting to this for so long! Sorry about that, I wanted to get that off my chest. I am serious though. Doing these fight scenes are what I wanted to do but no matter how hard I tried and the ideas were there, I just couldn't find a way to place them into this chapter.***

 **Translations:**

 **Uddo Meiku – Wood-Make**

 **Aisu Meiku: Ransu – Ice Make: Lance**

 **Tetsuryūsō: Kishin - Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs**

 **Nakkuru Puranto – Knuckle Plant**

 **Hai Supīdo – High Speed**

 **Hayabusa Tenshō – Flacon Heavenward**

 **Tetsuryū no Uroko – Iron Dragon's Scale**

 **Kakuhan Puranto – Whip Plant (Personally Made)**

 **Aisu Meiku: Shīrudo – Ice Make: Shield**

 **Tetsuryū no Hōkō – Iron Dragon's Roar**

 **Kyoujin Kengi – Stiff Motion (Personally Made)**

 **Kyanon Puranto – Cannon Plant (Personally Made)**

 **Aisu Meiku: Aisu Kyanon – Ice-Make: Ice Cannon**

 **Hara Puranto – Tundra Plant (Personally Made)**

 **Tawa Puranto – Tower Plant (Personally Made)**


	4. The New Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail

Red and Blonde Fairy Masters

The New Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _Previously on Red and Blonde Fairy Masters,_

 _Gray was now bound by the legs, chest and neck but surprising not his arms. He was so focused on recovering from the surprise spell that he didn't notice that Droy had made some unnamed hand gestures. There then blue vines that also came and this time had took Gray's arms and made sure that both of them never meet each other, successfully preventing Gray from using Aisu Meiku!_

 _"I will admit it Droy, you have gotten good over the seven years for sure. But I can still use my magic to freeze even without using both hands!" Gray thought that he was in trouble and tried to use his magic on the blue vines only to see that they weren't freezing over or anything! Instead they just got tighter around his wrists, causing only more pain._

 _"Are you even more impressed? And what do you think of my Hara Puranto?" Droy taunted in return and this time, Gray was now shocked and the former started smirking. "It think that this has gone far enough," Droy said as he approached the bound Gray with a couple of seeds in hand and threw them into the ground just mere inches from the stripper. "Tawa Puranto!" A strong and tall beanstalk emerged from the ground and struck Gray with massive force as it reached its highest point before turning direction the ground with a mighty thud. Gray was unconscious inside the very nest made from the top vines. "That is the difference Gray. Between someone eligible for S-class and someone who is one." Droy retracted the vines from Gray._

 _XXXXX_

 _Meanwhile, Jet and Gajeel were at a stand hill. Jet was running little on empty while Gajeel was worse to wear, not with his clothes tore to sheds and bruises all over his body. "Not bad for a mage who was once an S-class mage until your first guild was disbanded for the war of seven years ago." Jet smirked as he was the one who was on his knees the strongest in contrast to Gajeel, feeling like falling to his knees._

 _"Is all this because of that same stupid war? I was just following orders! I never had that grudge that old fucker bastard had, all I wanted was a place to work and iron!" Gajeel croaked through his pain but Jet just shook his head._

 _"No, no. You shouldn't let your emotions cloud you or your magic is going to betray you. That is what Master had taught me, had taught everyone in the guild. We ultimately couldn't last without him." Jet said in a sagely tone, "Why are you still wanting to face him and make him seem that less important. You have a hundred years to wait until you can even stand against Master."_

 _"It is because we both are dragon slayers." Gajeel finally managed to calm himself down, "That is what he told me when we talked about our dragons. I wanted nothing to do with the punk from seven years ago that defeated me. But that kid back there was someone that I thought never existed. I came to him even after saying that I will kill him if I saw his smug mug again. But I didn't." Jet was silent and wanted to hear more, "That kid was a dragon slayer like me and also never killed a dragon like me because no matter how long or how hard we looked, there was nothing. We had so much in common, he was the only one I can turn to you; I just never admitted it until today. Now do you see how I feel, seven years past and now I am the runt and the punk so how can I live with myself?"_

 _"I am not a dragon slayer Gajeel but I am a good listener and also somehow who never lets his guard down. Unlike you!" Jet then vanished and hit Gajeel in the stomach but when the dragon slayer was sent a few feet from Jet, he moved again and got hit in the same place again. This went on until he was sent into the air and into the ground after almost twenty strikes that seemed to happen one after the other. Gajeel never got up._

 _"The double battle is over, Droy and Jet win!" Laki announced and pointed to Laxus, "You are the only one left who wants to face our master but you will actually duel against one of our more recent members on Master's order." Laxus turned his head to the side,_

 _"And why is that? He is just a punk and I have been a Fairy Tail S-class mage for years. I could kill him." Laxus said with gruffness, overconfidence and yet concern mixed in with his voice. But Laki never answered, instead someone emerged from the crowd._

 _"That is because Master's is my teacher and for your information, I am an S-class mage myself. I can take you on." He was a boy around his late teens with notable features like his sunglasses, the bandanna on his head and silver lined gloves. The rest of his outfit is just a black coat over a burnt orange shirt and black pants that had the pattern of blue waves. "My name is Kurosun Atsui and I am asked of Teacher to fight you."_

 _"Whatever, I need to see what else happened while we are away." Laxus took his side to the battlefield while Kurosun took his. Laki announced the battle to start but no one bothered with it when Kurosun placed his palm to face the sun, as if it was inside his hand. When Kurosun lowered his hand, there is was; a sun lying in his glove like a harmless ball!_

"What the hell is this crap?" Laxus muttered, trying to get through his shock and disbelief. "What kind of magic is this?"

"Magic that I was actually born with, only Teacher was able to even touch it. Not even the Mistress can even get near as close as him." Kurosun said. "And they are the strongest pair of mages our Guild has."

"Is that so? Then I will love to see how well the Salamander trains his mages." Laxus said and only heard Kurosun chuckle,

"No one calls him that anymore. They prefer his new title, 'The Fairy of the Sun'." Laxus was just not getting all this and just scratched his head.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with, that fucking sun is making me sweat already." Laxus said and wiped some of the sweat caused the heat and his stuffy clothes. That 'sun' in hand was no joke.

XXXXX

"The battle between Kurosun and Laxus, both of Fairy Tail, will now get under way. Are both fighters ready?" Laki said but since both mages were tired of waiting, they left that expression on their faces so Laki cut the chase, "Hajime!"

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" Laxus wasted no time gathering magic into his first move, " **Rējingu Boruto**!" A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon Kurosun who just stood there. Laxus was wondering why until he was shocked to see his thunderbolt falling to the ground and crush into the earth harmlessly.

"Now that wasn't very nice Laxus, you don't need to shout. Come here." Kurosun said in a taunting tone and he extend his arm with the sun in hand towards Laxus. The latte then felt something, like he was being pulled towards his opponent. While Laxus tried to fight it, Kurosun took a nasty smile. "I said _come here_." That was it, the attracting force had increased tenfold, Laxus lost to it. " **Hougei Deha**." Kurosun said as he pulled his arm back, accelerating the gravity-like force that was acting on Laxus, and using his other to land a fierce strike into Laxus's stomach.

Fortunately for Laxus, he was able to think of a way to escape. He temporary blinded Kurosun with his **Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō** and used it to move back again. "I will admit that was a very good spell back there kid. You can actually be dangerous." Laxus thought he could say the least for his failed attempt at the first strike but he never found out where that miniature sun went until,

" **Gozen Fukuzei**!" Laxus a burning pain in spots scattered on his backside. Turning back, he saw that very same sun floating on the ground and shot rays of pure sunlight at Laxus! He could just see some of the trees falling to the shear heat and the even the very earth was burned.

"Dammit!" Laxus shouted and shot his own magic at the sun. But it seemed that every **Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō** spell that even got an inch close, it will just dissipate harmlessly. It was becoming rather annoying. Then the sun rose from hovering over the ground and directly above Laxus.

" **Gokoku Boukou**!" This time a concreated beam of solar energy was shoot to the earth and hovered in the new attitude to fire of multiple of this scotching hot beams, forcing Laxus to dodge every single on with his Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō spell that involved his body being covered in lighting; it helped to supercharge Laxus's speed and reflexes.

But then he had to stop himself when that sun had caught up with him somehow and was now right in front of him. He could barely escape this sun when he heard Kurosun yelling,

" **Yabun Nibankari**! That is a whole day of a Sun's potential!" This time the sun didn't shot out rays or beams of sunlight, it exploded! Laxus had to suffer some burns in order to giant he time he need to use his magical enhanced speed to beat the worst.

"Damm brat, you sure are one hell of a mage. And Natsu was the one who taught you all that…?" Laxus started but,

"Teacher showed me not to lose control of all this accursed magic. He also taught me how to fight so I can use this to help others and solve problems. In short, I am pretty much like you Laxus Dreyar, Honorable Grandson." Kurosun said with that last comment with a smirk which got the end result that he seemingly wanted.

"Don't." Laxus started to get the air around him electrically charged, "You. Call." Now everyone can see Laxus' magical power clearly. "Me that name! **Rairyū no Hōkō**!" Laxus generated lightning in his mouth and released it in a concentrated, destructive blast that headed towards the amused Kurosun,

"That is a Dragon Slayer's hardest attack and for that, it could be the strongest attack for any Dragon Slayer and the one that always makes a Dragon Slayer stronger." Kurosun didn't seem to be stirred by the incoming breath of draconic lightning. "Let me show you." Kurosun then took in a huge breath himself and let out something that no one could forget. " **Taiyouryu no Hōkō**!"

Kurosun unleash a blast of solar energy that was nearly too bright to see and it made the surrounding area intensively hot. Laxus was shocked to see that Kurosun was a Dragon Slayer as well; he remembered on how Natsu and Gajeel were that shocked seven years ago when they finally learned the same truth about himself. Both spells heading towards each other and when they hit, Laxus's attack was destroyed with ease and yet Kurosun's attack had burst into tiny suns floating the air. Laxus was wondering what is going on until he noticed the sun transformed into tiny and flying people. They looked cute and harmless until they smirked and opened their mouths to reveal fangs and sharp teeth which creeped Laxus out.

"This was the only spell that I was ever mastered with Teacher's magic. And that is why he is the master." Kurosun said in an encrypted tone until he acted like he was guiding this small fairy-like creatures. "Fly Fairies of the Flame and Candle! Lit the way forward! **Hotarubi: Hidaruma**!"

Laxus was then engulfed in a great flame that burned at his very skin like he was inside the flame on a candle. The trauma was enough to rob him of his strength and soon, his conscious. Laxus, grandson of Makarov Dreyar 'The Small Titan', had fell to the power of a sun.

XXXXX

Looking at the body mess of the three powerful but beaten mages, Natsu shook his head with disappointment. He walked over to them after sending off the rest of the Tenrou Team back to the guild hall while leaving Lucy to take care of the woman from Tenrou Island. "Now do you see? Seven years in more than enough time to bring about changes that were never thought possible. Our guild was only the strongest because of you three as part of the core members that Lucy and I were once part of." Gray, Gajeel and Laxus could only groan through their wounds and bruises that left them too dizzy to stand up.

"We have not been spending seven years just waiting in the guild hall. We pulled through more trials than you can imagine so that is why we all are stronger than before. We wanted to show the world that we are a guild that can survive anything." Natsu continued, ignoring the moans of pain. "You see why I made your opponents all S-class mages, because they have proven to be strong even by your standards and speaking of which, you all are only as strong as the lowest powered S-class mages. You will have a better chance of beating S-class mages from the minor guilds here in Fiore. As master, I need you to get back into shape because this is Fairy tail and not Phantom Lord who only wants to have the most of everything compared to us." Natsu chuckled and directed most of his attention to Gajeel who didn't feel that jolly; he was an S-class mage in Phantom Lord but in Fairy Tail, it seemed that the stands for S-class mages were much better.

"So I expect of you to never forget your defeat, as the master I can beat either one of my S-class mages one-on-one or three at the time when I want a challenge. If you don't then you will have to pay and make Erza's cakes for a month and make sure they are good because if they aren't then your punishment will double and Erza will be double angry with you. You three belong to me now and as the Master of Fairy Tail, I get to play with you in the way I want." Natsu then turned away with an evil grin that nevertheless was seen by his fallen mages who found themselves shivering on what Natsu can do to them with his new found strength. Now that is one hell of a guild master at work.

End of Chapter 4.

 ***I will have to take full ownership of Kurosun's Taiyou no Metsuryū Mahō or Sun Dragon Slayer Magic. I am the one who thought it up and I haven't found a fanfic that has Dragon Slayer Magic based on fire since Atlas Flame, the Blaze Dragon. So it makes sense that Natsu in canon now can use Hinote no Metsuryū Mahō or Blaze Dragon Slayer Magic. They just haven't given their own name to it.**

 **Back to full detail of my original Taiyou no Metsuryū Mahō, it involves using the sun in the sky as a power source to tap into like how Superman or any other krypton from the DC Comics get their superhuman/godlike powers; I still read comic books since they made some even for my age while the others haven't gotten boring to me yet. Anyhow, user of Taiyou no Metsuryū Mahō can also create miniature suns with their magic that can melt anything that they can touch, even ice made from magic. When fully mastered these suns and like any other master of Hi no Mahō, they can even burn magic to cinders.**

 **After doing some more research, I have also seen that the general name for this is Solar Manipulation. Meaning that the user pretty much takes the qualities of a sun themselves. And this all means that their powers include Electromagnetism Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Immunity, Light Manipulation, Miniature Solar Winds/Flares, Nuclear Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Solar Attacks, Solar Energy Generation, Solar Energy Manipulation, Solar Energy Absorption, and Supernova Inducement. All this is just the total number of abilities when you bring all the known users of Solar Manipulation together. I am not overpowering Kurosun by granting him all these powers. He is a dragon slayer, not a god.**

 **Now to the most painful part of my invention, the weakness. You probably already guessed that by the fact that this magic uses the sun, nighttime makes it impossible to do so. When the user is also in a poor emotional state, the suns can even burn them; after all, suns are more than fire and heat. The shear nuclear reactions that make up suns can also affect users of this magic. That is why this is a more dangerous sub power of Honō no Metsuryū Mahō.**

 **It is just a good thing that magic reserves are no different than a battery rather than a TV that needs a steady supply of power regularly in order to work. During the day, the user gathers enough magical power from the sun in order to survive even the winter long nights. I hope this helps you understand it and keep a good eye open, I am going to use this in another of my Fairy Tail stories; that is your only hint.***

 **Translations:**

 **Rējingu Boruto – Raging Bolt**

 **Hougei Deha – Welcome Well (Personally Made)**

 **Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō – Lightning Magic**

 **Gozen Fukuzei – Morning Ambush (Personally Made)**

 **Gokoku Boukou – Noon Assault (Personally Made)**

 **Yabun Nibankari – Evening Aftermath (Personally Made)**

 **Rairyū no Hōkō – Lightning Dragon's Roar**

 **Taiyouryu no Hōkō – Sun Dragon's Roar**


	5. Grand Magical Games

Red and Blonde Fairy Masters

Grand Magical Games

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _Previously on Red and Blonde Fairy Masters,_

 _Looking at the body mess of the three powerful but beaten mages, Natsu shook his head with disappointment. He walked over to them while leaving Lucy to take care of the woman from Tenrou Island. "Now do you see? Seven years in more than enough time to bring about changes that were never thought possible. Our guild was only the strongest because of you three as part of the core members that Lucy and I were once part of." Gray, Gajeel and Laxus could only groan through their wounds and bruises that left them too dizzy to stand up._

 _"Me not anyone had been spending seven years just waiting in the guild hall. We pulled through more trials than you can imagine so that is why we all are stronger than before. We wanted to show the world that we are a guild that can survive anything." Natsu continued, ignoring the moans of pain. "You see why I made your opponents all S-class mages, because they have proven to be strong even by your standards and speaking of which, you all are only as strong as the lowest powered S-class mages. You will have a better chance of beating S-class mages from the minor guilds here in Fiore. As master, I need you to get back into shape because this is Fairy tail and not Phantom Lord who only wants to have the most of everything compared to us." Natsu chuckled and directed most of his attention to Gajeel who didn't feel that jolly; he was an S-class mage in Phantom Lord but in Fairy Tail, it seemed that the stands for S-class mages were much better._

 _"So I expect of you to never forget your defeat, as the master I can beat either one of my S-class mages one-on-one or three at the time when I want a challenge. If you don't then you will have to pay and make Erza's cakes for a month and make sure they are good because if they aren't then your punishment will double and Erza will be double angry with you. You three belong to me now and as the Master of Fairy Tail, I get to play with you in the way I want." Natsu then turned away with an evil grin that nevertheless was seen by his fallen mages who found themselves shivering on what Natsu can do to them with his new found strength. Now that is one hell of a guild master at work._

It has been a week since those three mages tried to challenge Natsu but were instead given a good glimpse of the power of this new Fairy Tail guild. It hurt, a lot. And it sure took a while to treat all those wounds but one week was enough to do most of the healing, there was just good future that no bones were actually broken clean in half; they were just dented and chipped off, nothing that serious.

But now, the guild hall was mostly empty. Kinana, the bartender had arrived on work during the early others to get the guild hall ready for a day's work of missions and chatting. There were more people than that thought,

Natsu wanted to go over the documents that were just sent to him from the magic council, apparently he still couldn't keep track of his members and the destruction they have caused on their missions. Always reminded him of how he destroyed things on missions because he always found it to be fun and easy to do. Lucy was also there because she never wanted to not be there when her husband was hard at work.

"Natsu- Ojisan, can you play with us!?" A tiny voice had gotten Natsu's attention and the couple turned to see something to smile at. A little girl, almost seven years old. She had purple eyes and dark green hair. She was wearing a pink shirt and black overalls. On her head was a one gallon hat that fit her head perfectly. She was Asuka Connell, daughter to the immigrant mages of Fairy, Alzack and his wife Bisca Connell.

Besides her were two other children, another girl and a boy. The boy, seeming older than the girls, looked a lot like Natsu only with Lucy's blonde hair and her eyes as well. He was wearing a blue shirt with red dragon patterns. He was also wearing green shorts. The girl that looked younger than Asuka, was like a lot about Natsu, with the same spiky hair of the salmon color but retained Lucy's eyes. She was wearing a similar clothing to Natsu only in pink and green.

"Yeah! We are bored!" They all said in unison which only made Natsu and Lucy look in amusement. Children of members were allowed to be in the guild hall and interact with the other members but there is still an age limit to when they could go on missions, even the easiest ones. None of these kids are qualified yet, maybe in another five years or so then Natsu will allow them to even try out magic.

"Sorry kids, this guild is very naughty and keeps getting me into trouble and when I am in trouble, I will have to be busy with paperwork and Lucy-chan wants to help me on it too." Natsu said gently but the kids still looked down, disappointed. "Tell what, if you can prank the guild and they won't go on any mission today, then I will be able to play with you for a week the most. Okay?" Natsu said with a mischievous look that the kids took on.

"Okay Natsu-Ojisan!" Asuka was always the one to speak for the other kids. They went off to wait for the rest of the members to arrive and after an hour, the wait was over. They then saw members that were hoping to find a mission to do but they made sure that won't happen. Tripping them, spilling the food around so they will buy for more and other mischief. And yet no one complained, like it happened before. It was just that the same thing was said when the trio of children struck again,

"We are sorry Master!" Natsu smirked, he can always count on the kids to keep his guild under control. Lucy just shook her head at the unorthodox method that her husband had cooked up back there. At least he is good with kids. As always.

XXXXX

It was later that the guild members had finally decided to give in to the children's pranks and begging that they pulled of missions for another day.

" **Dai Matō Enbu**?" Gray asked, now that he had finally recovered from his defeat to Droy. Juvia just won't leave him be while he was getting healed. Natsu nodded,

"Surprised you haven't heard of it before. I happens once every year." Natsu started to explain. "Every legal guild in Fiore are asked of the magic council to set up teams to participate in duels that will earn points to the winning team. By the end of the **Dai Matō Enbu** , the guild who earns the most points will be recognized as the strongest guild in Fiore. And the winner will also be granted 30,000,000 jewels as an additional prize."

A lot of the guild members from Tenrou looked like a gift horse in the mouth and jewel signs in their eyes. "Yes, yes. So far, we have been trying to maintain our place as the top of the list but we are unsure about this years." Natsu said and everyone outside of Tenrou nodded which go the others confused,

"Why? With S-class mages like those three…" Gajeel said and pointed at Team Shadow Gear who happened to have Kurosun as the member who kept the spot for Levy warm for year years. "We should win this Dai Matō Enbu, no sweat." Gajeel tried to be convincing but instead he got glares form most of the guild members and including the couple in charge.

"We are serious Gajeel, we are not the only guild in Fiore. There is Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel there too. They all tried for our spot in the seven years you were gone and they have good members themselves." Natsu explained and everyone nodded all the way, Erza and Gray just recognized the first two guild names but not the third but they were never able to voice that confusion until Natsu started to talk again. "There is our rival and the second best guild in Fiore, Sabretooth. They also have their own S-class mages too, including Dragon Slayers."

Now it was clear that Natsu was weary of entering the **Dai Matō Enbu** this year but it seemed that Natsu nearly forgotten about how stubborn most of his old friends were, "So? We will show them that we can still beat them! We are Fairy Tail!" Gray tried to get the spirit up but was only able to get the Tenrou Team while everyone else just stared at them with indifference.

"If you really want to show us that you are not weak," Natsu started to say after a grand moment of silence. "Then you will need to get back to training. Sabretooth and any of the other guilds are not just lazing around doing nothing but waiting for the next **Dai Matō Enbu**. They train themselves and they get stronger every year. We only got the crown by a single point and it was too close."

"…" No one spoke until Erza brought up something really important. "How much time do we have before the **Dai Matō Enbu**? When does it start?"

"In three months. That is the time that the next **Dai Matō Enbu** starts." Natsu answered them and the Tenrou Teams cheered. They had plenty of time to train! But when Makarov was about to run off with them, Natsu told them something else important about all this. "They don't allow Guild Masters in the **Dai Matō Enbu Gramps** …"

"But you are the guild master!" Makarov yelled back, thinking that Natsu was being his usual silly or stupid self. But it was not to be,

"You didn't let me finish Gramps, I was about to say that anyone still alive and with a history as a guild master are not allowed to be in the **Dai Matō Enbu** either." Natsu finished his explanation and the guild members understood, "That is why I need you to decide who to go with and be their coach, we need someone of real veteran skill to help us. The Magic council doesn't care about who trains the guild members. It doesn't matter to them." Natsu then moved his head to a man who was trying to be all lovely dovely with a teenager in his hands. "Let her go Gildarts, I need you for something."

To help with that request, Gildarts felt some kind of intimidation that made him hesitate and drop Cana on the ground. "Thanks Master…for nothing."

"No problem Cana, now Gildarts get over here." Natsu said while motioning his head in his direction. Gildarts just wanted to see what was up that he had to stop his 'family' time. "I need you to not enter the **Dai Matō Enbu**." Everyone was about to protest until they remembered on how destructive Gildarts can be most of the time and left him hanging high and dry. He just looked down, muttering something about 'traitors' and 'heartless jerks'.

And exactly three months passed with just five more days remaining and Natsu was waiting in the guild hall for the team assigned to the beach. The ones form the mountains and grass fields had appeared on time and left again to pack in some more last minute training but the one from the beach is late. After another half an hour waiting, Fairy Tail was confused to see the beach group arriving looking down.

"What's wrong? Wasn't three months long enough?" Natsu said everyone's thoughts and wasn't going to like the answer he was given.

"It is not that, The Celestial Spirits had recognized us from seven years ago and invited us to a party in their world. We enjoyed it for an entire day but when we came back to Earthland, we found out that time moves differently in the Celestial Spirit World." Erza muttered and everyone wanted know,

"Yeah, the entire day we spent at the party actually had caused the three months to pass." Gray finished up with what little life he had left in his body and soul; they had spent three months for nothing! But Natsu was not worried and just sighed, "The **Dai Matō Enbu** actually doesn't start in five more days. You have that much time to train and there is something else we can do about this situation."

"What is it!?" Gray was glad to hear that all hope is not lost but ultimately regretted it when he got his answer.

"We are going to meet up with a bunch of our enemies. They have the key."

End of Chapter 5

 ***Two chapters in one go, I have been pushing myself a little too hard. Maybe it is because I want to get as many notices before the months ends. I just hope it was good enough while I need to make a living and get a job someday. Wish me luck!***

 **Translations:**

 **Dai Matō Enbu – Grand Magical Games**


	6. The Crime Sorcière

Red and Blonde Fairy Masters

The Crime Sorcière

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _Previously on Red and Blonde Fairy Masters,_

 _It was later that the guild members had finally decided to give in to the children's pranks and begging that they pulled of missions for another day._

 _"_ _ **Dai Matō Enbu**_ _?" Gray asked, now that he had finally recovered from his defeat to Droy. Juvia just won't leave him be while he was getting healed. Natsu nodded,_

 _"Surprised you haven't heard of it before. I happens once every year." Natsu started to explain. "Every legal guild in Fiore are asked of the magic council to set up teams to participate in duels that will earn points to the winning team. By the end of the_ _ **Dai Matō Enbu**_ _, the guild who earns the most points will be recognized as the strongest guild in Fiore. And the winner will also be granted 30,000,000 jewels as an additional prize."_

 _A lot of the guild members from Tenrou looked like a gift horse in the mouth and jewel signs in their eyes. "Yes, yes. So far, we have been trying to maintain our place as the top of the list but we are unsure about this years." Natsu said and everyone outside of Tenrou nodded which go the others confused,_

 _"Why? With S-class mages like those three…" Gajeel said and pointed at Team Shadow Gear who happened to have Kurosun as the member who kept the spot for Levy warm for year years. "We should win this_ _ **Dai Matō Enbu**_ _, no sweat." Gajeel tried to be convincing but instead he got glares form most of the guild members and including the couple in charge._

 _"We are serious Gajeel, we are not the only guild in Fiore. There is Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel there too. They all tried for our spot in the seven years you were gone and they have good members themselves." Natsu explained and everyone nodded all the way, Erza and Gray just recognized the first two guild names but not the third but they were never able to voice that confusion until Natsu started to talk again. "There is our rival and the second best guild in Fiore, Sabretooth. They also have their own S-class mages too, including Dragon Slayers."_

 _Now it was clear that Natsu was weary of entering the Dai Matō Enbu this year but it seemed that Natsu nearly forgotten about how stubborn most of his old friends were, "So? We will show them that we can still beat them! We are Fairy Tail!" Gray tried to get the spirit up but was only able to get the Tenrou Team while everyone else just stared at them with indifference._

 _"If you really want to show us that you are not weak," Natsu started to say after a grand moment of silence. "Then you will need to get back to training. Sabretooth and any of the other guilds are not just lazing around doing nothing but waiting for the next_ _ **Dai Matō Enbu**_ _. They train themselves and they get stronger every year. We only got the crown by a single point and it was too close."_

 _"…" No one spoke until Erza brought up something really important. "How much time do we have before the_ _ **Dai Matō Enbu**_ _? When does it start?"_

 _"In three months. That is the time that the next_ _ **Dai Matō Enbu**_ _starts." Natsu answered them and the Tenrou Teams cheered. They had plenty of time to train! But when Makarov was about to run off with them, Natsu told them something else important about all this. "They don't allow Guild Masters in the_ _ **Dai Matō Enbu**_ _Gramps…"_

 _"But you are the guild master!" Makarov yelled back, thinking that Natsu was being his usual silly or stupid self. But it was not to be,_

 _"You didn't let me finish Gramps, I was about to say that anyone still alive and with a history as a guild master are not allowed to be in the_ _ **Dai Matō Enbu**_ _either." Natsu finished his explanation and the guild members understood, "That is why I need you to decide who to go with and be their coach, we need someone of real veteran skill to help us. The Magic council doesn't care about who trains the guild members. It doesn't matter to them." Natsu then moved his head to a man who was trying to be all lovely dovely with a teenager in his hands. "Let her go Gildarts, I need you for something."_

 _To help with that request, Gildarts felt some kind of intimidation that made him hesitate and drop Cana on the ground. "Thanks Master…for nothing."_

 _"No problem Cana, now Gildarts get over here." Natsu said while motioning his head in his direction. Gildarts just wanted to see what was up that he had to stop his 'family' time. "I need you to not enter the_ _ **Dai Matō Enbu**_ _." Everyone was about to protest until they remembered on how destructive Gildarts can be most of the time and left him hanging high and dry. He just looked down, muttering something about 'traitors' and 'heartless jerks'._

 _And exactly three months passed and Natsu was waiting in the guild hall for the team assigned to the beach. The ones form the mountains and grass fields had appeared on time but the one from the beach is late. After another half an hour waiting, Fairy Tail was confused to see the beach group arriving looking down._

 _"What's wrong? Wasn't three months long enough?" Natsu said everyone's thoughts and wasn't going to like the answer he was given._

 _"It is not that, The Celestial Spirits had recognized us from seven years ago and invited us to a party in their world. We enjoyed it for an entire day but when we came back to Earthland, we found out that time moves differently in the Celestial Spirit World." Erza muttered and everyone wanted know,_

 _"Yeah, the entire day we spent at the party actually had caused the three months to pass." Gray finished up with what little life he had left in his body and soul; they had spent three months for nothing! But Natsu was not worried and just sighed, "The_ _ **Dai Matō Enbu**_ _actually doesn't start in five more days. You have that much time to train and there is something else we can do about this situation."_

 _"What is it!?" Gray was glad to hear that all hope is not lost but ultimately regretted it when he got his answer._

 _"We are going to meet up with a bunch of our enemies. They have the key."_

"Are you sure they are out here Natsu?" Gray said, seemingly for the umpteenth time judging by the annoyed looks on the face of the salmon haired Guild Master.

"Yes Gray. I am and if you are going to keep that up then I am going to have to send you back to the guild and you will have to forget about this special gift I want to give to all of you." Natsu responded and that was enough to get Gray to finally silence himself.

They then came across a bottomless trench that showed a broken bridge, making it nigh impossible to cross. Gray was about to ask again before he remembered what Natsu could do to him when the latter is annoyed, but something had beat him to it when the bridge itself had seemingly been repaired in seconds. "Looks like they were here like they said." Natsu said and took his wife by arm across the bridge, showing to the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild that it is safe.

They went in deeper into the forest until a trio of cloaked figures came into view and soon, what is under those hoods almost became clear.

The one in the middle, acting like the leader, was a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye. Underneath his cloak with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat, he wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of some kind of demon with a witch's style hat above while a some kind of beard beneath.

The one to his right was a young woman that has a more curvaceous body. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back, is a quite wavy ponytail, and is accompanied by a dark brown set of earmuffs. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots.

And the one to the left of the leader was a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. How she wears her hair varies from time to time. She did have a rather voluptuous figure that was a lot like Lucy's or even Erza's and Juvia's. Her outfit consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that exposes her back. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare.

All in all, these three people are still recognized by the Fairy Tail party. "Jellal! Meredy! Ultear!" They, except for Natsu and Lucy, braced for any attack but nothing happened.

"This better be good Master, we had to get out of our way and even collapse a bridge to make sure no one followed after us." The youngest one with the pink hair, even more than Natsu's, said with discontent for this development.

"It was a last resort Meredy. And I believe you know what happens when you spend an entire day partying in the Celestial Spirit Realm." Natsu said, brief and to the point. So much that this trio just nodded and then sighed.

"Okay Master. We will make an exception this time." The leader said,

"I know you would Jellal and after this is over with, you may go on with your business. So as long as you are around once the **Dai Matō Enbu** start. Understand?" Natsu said and the trio nodded again.

Meanwhile, the party who hesitated was just in the dark from all this. "Natsu." Erza said in her usual tone of wanting to be filled in. "Just what is this bullshit and crap?" Natsu said nothing until he and Lucy turned their heads painfully slow while showing some sadist smiles that creeped the witnessing Fairy Tail Mages out.

XXXXX

Sometime later, on the beach, "Why is Gray-san in pain!?" Wendy panicked which was something of an improvement since it was as clear as a well washed mirror from the expressions on the other mages that they felt the same. They were just watching as Gray twitched, groaned and moaned like he was in immense pressure and pain. It could be accounted for all red markings that looked like they were burning Gray all over.

"I told you already Wendy, this is the last resort I was talking about. Some new development had happened by accident while you were away." Natsu said and Lucy was just clutching her husband's arm very tightly, as if she was watching a horrific scene play out. "Gray is under way of the spell, **Houshutsu no Shunkan Innen**. His body is receiving magic from another internal source all at once. It is like all the pain from a harsh training camp you spent several months at were all coming back to you in a single burst. That is why Gray is in immense pain."

The reason this spell was being placed on Gray was because Ultear of the cloaked trio said that she has found it to been a spell that grants a mage an increase amount of magical power. This can allow them to cast higher-level spells that were previously hard to due to the amount of magical power they require to consume. But then there is the side effect as the spell is casting its said effects on the target.

Everyone cringed at the thought of it all as Gray reached for Juvia but she was ordered not to interfere with the process by exposing her magic while the spell is in place. It will produce some nasty consequences as a result. All they can do is wonder if all this is worth the pain in order to make up for wasting three months on a single day partying.

Soon, he same moans and groans turned to screams while inside a storage shield that was conveniently found on the beach. It was to make sure that no one else interferes with the process by accident but while Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Levy were inside withering in pain, Erza was not. She somehow endured the pain and was able to be outside the shed and with the trio who were part of an Independent Guild named Crime Sorcière.

Crime Sorcière was formed by the trio because they wanted to make up for all the crimes and suffering they had caused seven years ago by becoming an independent force that will fight crime and all dark guilds. Still, they were calling Natsu 'Master' which Jellal said was because why they call themselves independent, Natsu still feeds them intel on any Dark Guild to be destroyed and even helps them evade the Magical Council if they promised to help look after the guild and the guild members if trouble should find them both.

But while Jellal was catching up with Erza, Natsu was still watching the shed filled with his own guild members moaning pain. Still, they wanted to do this so all Natsu can ever do is hope that they will endure all this. Lucy, who was getting very comfortable in Natsu's arms, had succeeded in calming down the Master of Fairy Tail to a very slight margin since she was worried too; being the wife to the guild master has given her the feeling of responsibility for the entire guild somehow but she did complain. After all, it helped Lucy keep her relationship with Natsu stable and still strong despite what the other woman of her age say about their own husbands being distant because of their own jobs and responsibilities.

The evening just ended when they both heard something like a slap, a smooch and then a really mean kick. It also helped to see a blue color comet in the size of a certain cat that sprouts wings from his back. "And I always remembered on how I made Happy take after me." Natsu muttered but this time with a smile instead and Lucy just nodded. "If I have to start it all over again, I am going to need more than six years of help to pull that off."

"It took seven years to make this far Natsu-koi. You can do it again, you are my husband, my master and my Dragon Slayer." Lucy said before ultimately snuggling in as her husband did the same. Who said that even the grown up and mature don't have problems like the ones that kids usually do?

XXXXX

The next day,

"Come on you guys. That is no way to show yourselves back in Magnolia." Natsu said in discontent while Lucy just looked on in pity, both seeing their guild mates on the ground a knocked down sack of potatoes.

"But master, we're tired. We can't even feel our legs." Erza said while the others were moaning in agreement.

"I am sorry about all this guys but remember, there are five more days starting tomorrow until the **Dai Matō Enbu** begin. That is truly all the time you have left." Natsu said, "So you have over twice the amount of magical energy, train it. I expect you all to have piled in the training by the time it start. Understand?"

"Yes Master Natsu." They all said among the groans and finally feel to the ground, completely out for the rest of the day. It is going to be one long week for all of them to explain how they let all this happen to the rest of the groups.

End of Chapter 6.

 ***What do you think?***

 **Translations:**

 **Dai Matō Enbu – Grand Magical Games**

 **Houshutsu no Shunkan Innen – Second Origin Release (My Name for It)**


End file.
